


Make it an old fashioned

by Mouse (clandestineAbattoir)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineAbattoir/pseuds/Mouse
Summary: Roman attends a new years party, but can't help but think about things that are anything but new





	Make it an old fashioned

Roman leaned on the wall of the window seat, eyes drifting lazily across the skyline. The soft hum of conversation that he was supposed to be a part of was just background noise to what felt like an endless rainy day. 

“Are you not enjoying the party, Roman?” one voice stood out among the others, much closer to him. 

“It’s a lovely party, really.” He didn’t even turn to face Patton. “I just have other things on my mind.”

—

“ _Roman, it’s fine, really, go,” Virgil urged softly, “I know how much you’d hate to miss this party.”_

_“Are you sure? I’m also perfectly happy staying here.” He half wished Virgil would tell him to stay. Celebrate with him._

—

“Like Virgil?” The cushion of the window seat dipped slightly as Patton sat gently down. 

Roman didn’t respond, but the answer still hung heavy in the air. Of course it was about Virgil. It was always about Virgil. 

—

_Virgil rolled his eyes. “Roman, I’m not gonna keep you cooped up in this stuffy house on New Years Eve. That’d be cruel.”_

_“Only if I’m not willing to stay, which I am.”  
_

_“Just go, Princey.”  
_

_“If you insist.”  
_

—

“Come on, it’s not gonna be worth coming out if you just sit over here and sulk the entire time, Mr. Grumpy.” Patton tugged at Roman’s arm gently, but the guilt kept him firmly planted on the canvas window seat like an anchor. 

“Maybe I should have stayed home this year, Patton. with Virgil. He- he deserves a New Year’s Eve with me…” His eyes wandered west, where his own home sat, probably feeling empty to poor Virgil, poor, poor, Virgil…. 

Patton sighed, and sat back down, taking Roman’s hands in his. Roman didn’t miss the way his eyes flicked down to the wedding band that lay heavy on his finger nervously. Pity, Roman recognized. 

“Roman, Virgil wanted you to have fun. I know you’re… hurting. But if you really want to make sure Virgil would- is happy. Then you should have some fun. Please? We’re all worried about you.”

He sighed, raking a hand through gelled waves of hair. Perhaps Patton had a point. The buzz of the room was growing louder, energizing the room.  Thirty seconds till midnight. Slowly, he stood, on shaky legs. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of champagne, eliciting a smile from his bespectacled host. 

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…”

Roman’s attention flicked momentarily away from the television set, and he could have sworn he saw a familiar face, brown bangs sweeping over dark eyes, smiling at him, contently. But when he blinked, the it was no more. A sense of peace rested in his heart, though, as the clock struck midnight. He raised his champagne flute in toast, and drank. To Virgil.


End file.
